Splinter Cell: A New Agent
by SplinterCellLover89
Summary: Sam Fisher is now retired and there's a new agent and his name is Sam. This character is based on me and Sam S. but none of the story is true. Just a thought it would be cool R&R and don't be mean!
1. He is Sam He is a Splinter Cell

**CHAPTER ONE: **

There was a gentleman with dark, soft hair, and dark skin. He's lying on  
his bed and his serious, sad eyes locked onto the ceiling, staring cold  
and blank. He glanced over to his picture frame with his old girlfriend  
who was never seen again since they were sixteen years old. His old  
girlfriend was missing for ten years. No one knew what happened to  
her. No fingerprints on his old girlfriend's drawers, steps, bed, et cetera. Nothing, not one trace left behind. Someone covered it up in a  
way and he has been trying to find her.

The phone rings. He got up and he looked at the caller ID. "Private  
Caller #301 258 5500" he knew it was Lambert Jr. Lambert passed away  
two years ago. Lambert and his wife gave birth and his name is Lambert  
Junior. Samuel Fisher is happily retired and spending a lot of time on  
his own. He is now on an unknown island, spending his private time  
there.

"Yes?" He answered.  
"Hey, Sam, we need you here. Now. It's an emergency and I don't have  
time to explain. I'll explain later." Lambert Jr. replied.  
"I'm on my way." Sam said as they both hung up the phones.

This gentleman is Sam. Samuel Sandoval, a new Splinter Cell, and he is the one of good agents. He knows what to do. He picks up the pieces faster than  
anybody else does. He is Sam, and He's a Splinter Cell.


	2. Sam got called in

**CHAPTER TWO:**

He grabbed his keys and ran to his 350z Black Nissan with black  
tint-windows. He has all of the cool technology gadgets inside the car,  
like a computer, telling him what to do, where to go, and how to get  
where at its location. He was really nervous but then a little ecstatic  
about being called in. It hit him to realize it's the first time being  
called in. He knew he's the new agent and already has been trained  
right before the NSA/The Third Echelon called him. He forced himself to  
calm his nerves. He started the engine. His hands on the steering wheel, gripping tightly and eyes locked on the road. He is ready to go.

He arrived at The Third Echelon, and Lambert Jr. grabbed him.

"H-hey, what's going on!" Sam startled. He shushed him and forced him  
to watch the video message. It was a young woman, in her 20s, old baggy  
clothes, and torn socks. She was horribly abused by men. Sam looked  
closer.

'She looks familiar.' Sam thought.

"Hello, guys. They put me to be on video because they wanted money from  
you guys. Also I'm a hostage and I am the biggest reward for missing 10  
years. I don't have much time but if you pay them, you will get me back  
and recover me where I belong. You may think, 'Why is the girl so  
calm?' because I've been threatened not to act panic around them. You  
may think, 'That is stupid. She should.' Well, you're right but I cannot  
afford to get my life to be at risk for death. There is something I  
wanted to add. I've always loved this boy and his name is Samuel S. If  
he could only see this message..." She started crying, "Which is  
impossible because he started a new life with a new girl and I'm happy  
for him but I'm not happy without him. I still love him... And--" The  
video cut off. Lambert Jr. stopped the video and looked at Sam.

"Is... Is that Kristina?" Sam was shocked then began crying.  
"Yes, Sam. It's her. She needs you. That's why I sent you over here...  
to rescue her." Lambert Jr. said. Sam wiped his tears and his sadness  
eyes turned into furious eyes.  
"Alright. I'll get her." Sam firmly said.  
"But wait, you need to get objectives and you need to complete them so  
we know what's going to happen." He instructed him, explained to him  
what to do. He is supposed to be ready at 0700 in the morning to fly  
over to a desert island.

Sam was furious, thinking of Kristina being abused by the lunatics. He  
decided to be prepared for this mission. He couldn't wait to see her  
but he need to complete the objectives first. He went into the room.  
He opened the closet and he sees the goggles. He look at the tight suit, the watch, the OPSAT, etc. on his suit lying there. He prepared them at 0530 in the morning.

He got on the bed and he stared blankly at his ceiling. He began crying  
and whispered, "Kristina..." and fell asleep.


	3. Ninjas in midnight

**CHAPTER THREE: **

He woke up with dried tears on his face. It was 0030, midnight. He  
sighed and went into the bathroom. He went to the bathroom. He was looking at the mirror, seeing his reflection with dried tears on his face. He washed his hands first, then his face. While washing his face, he heard noises.

_Stop that! Shh! We need to be real quiet._

He continues washing his face, listening real hard. Silence, no noises, nothing- he grabs the towel and dries his face. He thought it was just his imagination but he took the Swiss Memory USB. He takes out the Army knife. He looks at his mirror once again. Three of black ninjas hiding in the corner, and he threw the Army knife one of the ninjas whoever's close to Sam. The knife went in his head, thrusting and breaking every blood vessels and the skull broke through. He's dead.

_One ninja down and two more ninjas to go._

Two of the ninjas were circling Sam and Sam stood there, with his eyes closed and listening. One of them laughs, and starts attacking. Sam defended himself, grabbed one of his arms and forced him to turn around as he grabbed the other. The other ninja was chickened out, and Sam had to get his pistol and he aimed at the ninja's ankle, and fired. The ninja fell. Sam held onto the ninja, and interrogates him.

"Who are you and who sent you here?" Sam spoke in a low voice.

"I am not telling my name! I'm not telling who sent me here!"

"Yeah, don't tell him!" the other ninja said. Sam growled and he stepped on his ankle. He screamed.

"Tell me now or else I'll kill your friend and kill you too. You don't want to die, do you?" Sam threatened. Both of the ninjas were silenced. No words coming out of their mouths.

"Well?" Sam said.

"Ok, fine. We're part of the group called _The Sin_ and we 'kidnap' women. Right now we only have one woman who has been held for ten years. The person who sent us here wanted us to kill you so you wouldn't ruin the plans."

"Oh boy, someone, who got threatened by Sam, doesn't want to die because of me. Moron." The ninja shook his head. Sam stepped on his ankle again. He screamed again then took off his foot.

"Hey, I was just saving your life and so is my life."

"You guys are young, are you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we dropped out of high school. Who cares? It's none of your business!" the ninja said.

"Any of this is none of my business? I wouldn't say that if I were you. What were you doing after you dropped out of high school?" Sam said, and he could feel something was up.

"Nothing, we just do nothing after dropping out of high school."

"Yeah, like what he said."

"Yeah right, you guys joined up _The Sin_ because of money? Where is she?" Sam interrogates them some more.

"Unknown location, they moved her to somewhere else. They wouldn't tell us."

"Where is the previous location before she moved?"

"Don't tell him, moron!" the ninja said.

"I-I don't know what you mean by that."

"Then your friend goes bye-bye." He shot him in the head. "You want next?"

"NO! OKAY, OKAY! The previous location was in New Jersey, Jersey City! Everybody went to this old warehouse near Best Buy and Wal-Mart. This old warehouse used to be for poverty people. It's a big place. There are a few people who go to Best Buy and Wal-Mart. It's not like Washington D.C. people being crowded." He said.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He knocked him and the ninja's passed out. He sighed and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number and called Lambert Jr.

"Lambert, we got a first clue in the lead and uh, send guards to take away two dead bodies and one is knocked out in holding."

"What happened?" Lambert's voice was concerned.

"They were planning to kill me because I wouldn't have to ruin the plans."

"Clever. What people are they?"

"Ninjas, it annoys me how they shows off their moves when they're supposed to use it." Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I know, Sam." Lambert chuckled. "Meet me in the conference room."

"Yes sir." Sam hung up.


	4. On his way to Warehouse

**CHAPTER FOUR: **

Sam cleaned himself up and went to the conference room. He was waiting for Lambert Jr. to enter.

"Sam, I got the information about Kristina's previous location. Whoever sent them is a real moron who betrayed America."

"Let me guess, the guy who pretended to be James Bond and got into the army and betrayed America is…" Sam growled.

"Yes, it might be him. Let's just call him a 'Code Loser'. He took Kristina back and he tried to satisfy her but she refused. You should be glad because she was thinking of you and she still thinks about you."

"I know, I think about her all the time." Sam whispered sadly. Lambert cleared his throat.

"Let's get back to work. We need to find him and see what he wants."

"Yes sir." Sam cleared his throat and replied.

Sam went back to his room and the ninjas were gone. The room was back to normal. No more bloody carpet, and no more sounds. He listened and breathed quietly. He sighed then went inside to his bedroom. He took off his t-shirt. His bare chest shows off with the sun beaming on him, and he took off his pants. He put on the tight suit, the goggles, and he put on the watch. He took the ear piece in his ear so he could communicate with Lambert and listen to his instructions. He decided to tell Lambert he's ready to go at night time.

It was 1900pm. The group went to the elevator. The sounds of the chopper got closer and closer. Sam took deep breaths.

"Sam, it's going to be okay." Lambert said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, I guess it is going to be okay." He ran off to the chopper.

"Good luck, Sam." Lambert shook firmly and gratefully.

The chopper took off.

While flying, Sam found out some of the members in _The Sin_ are still there. He mouthed, "Shit."

"Lambert, we got a problem."

"What is it?" Lambert sounded alert.

"Some of the members are still there. They're not completely gone to a different location. What do you want me to do, interrogate them?" Sam asked.

"Yes, to find out where she is."

"Alright, are there any alarms?"

"Let me switch to Grim Jr."

"Hello, Sam. I am currently searching the areas. Apparently there are four laser-grids. One near the entrance door, one in a room, one in an office, and one is in the bathroom, now I don't know why they set that up in the bathroom so better check it out but today's your lucky day because the laser-grids are offline. It hasn't been in use for a long time."

"Good, thank you. Lambert, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. All I need you to do to find out the information. Computers, a few members, files, anything you can find. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Sam ended conversation.

They landed on one of the buildings and Sam has to get out of the building, run 5 blocks all the way to the warehouse, and start working. He see the people, walking around, doesn't know what was going on. _Perfect._ He has to use the stairs quietly. If he hears the people walking upstairs, talking, etc. he has to sneak back upstairs, making sure where the people are going. Finally, the exit to the parking lot- he ran as fast as he can. He blended in perfectly and no one can see him.

The sounds of his breathing, and the feeling of his heart beating rapidly- he remembered the video. The eyes of Kristina's, her tears and her body bruised up. He tried to forget but he couldn't because love remains. The emotions were running fast, overwhelming, and he felt the lump in his throat, he wanted to cry but he knew he needed to act it up together. He held his tears back and he became calm.

Finally at the warehouse, he begins.


	5. Extraction Point

**CHAPTER FIVE: **

He found a place to hide before he enters the warehouse. The guards were chatting and laughing. Sam scowled and growled quietly.

_How dare everybody laugh at Kristina when her life is at stake? They are evil. How could everybody or a few of them just beat her up for no apparent reasons? Why do they want her? She didn't' do anything! She's my girlfriend… and… possibly a wife… _

He stopped thinking and he stepped on a twig.

_Snap! _He saw one of the guards was heading in his way.

"I thought I heard a noise back there."

Sam was silent and he couldn't move. The guard stopped and turned around.

"Nothing here, it's a false alarm."

Sam sneaked before the guard moves. He grabbed him and moved someplace dark. He then interrogates him.

"Who is in charge of _The Sin_?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know about… a girl that disappeared for ten years, now who's in charge?" Sam pressed his thumb onto the guard's palm. The guard felt the pain.

"Wait a minute, you're…"

"That's right. Who's in charge?"

"I'm not telling."

"Then you will suffer." Sam found a chair and strapped him up. He took out his pistol and aim at the guard's forehead. The guard suddenly started shaking.

"Please don't kill me."

"Tell me!" Sam growled.

"No!"

Sam drew up his pistol to his forehead.

"TELL ME OR ELSE, THIS WILL BE A BLOODY MESS."

"OKAY! Put your gun down and I'll tell you!"

"Fine, I'm letting it down." Sam said.

"Alright, the person who's in charge of _The Sin_ is the enemy you know that begins with a 'D'."

"Why does it have to be HIM? He's even stupid and he doesn't know any better than this."

"Actually no, his plans are brilliant."

"Oh? What plans?"

"Crap, I'm not supposed to say that."

"Tell me."

"Fine, he was taking her to a different location, I don't know where. They're planning to broadcast her on public national television."  
"What the… Why?"

"So they will know who we are. We've been trying to tell the government that we're not kidding. We want the money."

"The money, no wonder why you guys dropped out of high school."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that, do you know anybody who contains the most information about the location, broadcasting her, etc.?"

"Yeah, the assistant or the boss's computer- they only have the information."

"Alright, where are the computer and the assistant?" Sam began to circle him.

"The computer's in the office. The assistant is near the office. That assistant of Boss's never come out or never with HIM."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think he's kind of worried about things that are left behind that shouldn't be left behind."

"Smart. Alright, thank you." Sam knocked him out behind. He moved the body into the huge garbage bin where no one would find him.

"Nice work, Sam." Lambert said.

"It's not over yet." Sam replied.

He blended in the shadows, watching the guards walking around, and made his way to the hall that is close to the office. He saw the door and the room was empty and dark. He opened it and the assistant heard the noise.

"What was that?"

He signaled the guards and they all came in the same room with Sam. He turns on the lights. Sam found himself hiding in the closet, an empty closet where no one was able to find him. He listened carefully.

"Nothing here, false alarm, guys. I'm sorry. Go back to your posts." The assistant said. He watched the guards leaving and coming back to their posts and the assistant stayed in the room for a minute. He decided to leave and Sam jumped out and grabbed him. He closed the door and switched off the lights immediately.

"You will need to cooperate with me. If you don't cooperate, you will have to deal with pain." Sam took off the assistant's wired ear piece and broke it.

"What do you want?"

"You know who."

"Oh, ha, the boss, do you want me to get him? Who are you, first of all?"

"No, tell me where he is."

"I am not telling until you tell me who you are."

"Fine, if that's what you want." Sam squeezed his hand, and started twisting his arm.

"AHH, OK, OK… Stop…"

"Tell me."

"The boss is in New York City, New York. He's going to take the girl on the top of the Empire state building."

"Thank you… and oh, by the way… I'm Samuel Sandoval." He knocked him out. He got in the office and searched on computer about more information. There was an email that sent to the Boss.

_Sir,_

_Everything is ready in New York. We'll broadcast her with you at 6pm by tomorrow night. If no one finds her, we get no money. She will be killed at midnight, confirmed as your request. I sent a helicopter and it should be there in about 2 hours at 3pm. Once when you get off, make sure no one sees you. Just go around the back of the Empire state building and bring the girl safely._

_Mr. Polyester_

"That reminds me I have to wash my clothes when I get back home." Sam chuckled, uploading the e-mail to Lambert.

"Alright, good work, Sam." Lambert Jr. chuckled.

"He's already there with Kristina."

"I know, we'll find her in time before tomorrow night."

"I'm going out."

"Copy that, I'll send a helicopter for you- go to your extraction point."

"Roger." Sam left the building and went to his extraction point back where he came from.


End file.
